The Twist of the Twins
by Inuyashahiei
Summary: Twins Taryn and Victoria and their best friend Chris start at Hogwarts. Watch as the three discover love and friendships
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. That brilliance belongs to J.K. Rowling…We just like to borrow the characters and mess around with them. Muwahaha.

A/N: My co-writer and I (SugarCoatedFate and InuyashaHiei) are working hard to get this fic out weekly, if not sooner…we really hope you enjoy it! Please review!

A/N 2: This DOES NOT take place after book 6…yes, we have read it, we were one of the first people to receive it…but we realize that not everyone has read it, so…in that case, we took some of the essence per say, but don't be afraid to read it if you have not read Half Blood Prince….there will be no spoilers!

Thank you!

The Twist of the Twins

Chapter One: Welcome to Hogwarts

It was September 1st, and the Kings Cross station was packed and buzzing with excitement. First years clung nervously to their parents dreading leaving their side. 7th years re-joined with their friends for one last year of learning magic. 2nd-6th years made last plans minute plans with parents and caught up with friends.

Well…all except 3. Taryn, Victoria and Chris stood off to the side waiting to board the train all the while casting glances at the un-familiar faces around them.

Victoria and Taryn were twins. Both 16 and just moved from the United States, where they had lived since the age 4. Born in London, Victoria still had her accent, However Taryn had lost it over the years and now spoke in an American accent.

The two were tall, slender and had dirty blonde hair. Identical. Well….except for the eyes. Taryn had eyes as blue as a spring day's sky. Victoria had bright green eyes bright as the grass on a sunny summer's day.

Chris had been their best friend and brother since the week they arrived in the U.S. The 3 were inseparable. Chris was tall and well built, dark brown hair and almond colored eyes. He was the typical American teenage boy….and VERY popular with the female population!

"Well….shall we go into the unknown, Ladies?" Chris asked gesturing to the train.

"Do we have to?" Taryn groaned.

"Yeah….why don't we just live as outcasts? We can…like….go undercover for the ministry?" Victoria suggested hopefully.

"No such luck…we have to finish school…now come on…" Chris urged giving the twins a slight push.

Once in the train, the 3 set off in search for an empty compartment. Finding one at the end of the train, they entered, dropped off their trunks and walked back outside. If they were to be stuck inside that train all day….they didn't want to board until the last second.

Out in the corridor they found the hall blocked by a tall slender blonde haired boy who seemed to be in a heated argument with a black haired boy.

Chris shot a grin at the two and held up an arm to slow them down and raised an eyebrow. They knew what this meant….Chris was a magnet for trouble and loved to be involved in anything risky. He wanted to know what the fuss was about.

"—Once my father hears about this…" The blonde sneered.

"Running to daddy now are we, Ferret? How sweet…" The dark haired boy responded quickly.

Taryn, who never really had an interest in fights or trouble, let her eyes wander past the boys into the compartment. Inside was a girl with bushy brown hair sitting on a boy's lap with flaming, red hair. Sitting next to them was a girl who had equally flaming red hair and was glaring at the blonde. 'She's probably that red head's sister…' Taryn thought to herself.

"—Why don't you just go run off to daddy and leave us alone Ferret-boy? Oh wait!" The read-head girl quipped with a shock face, "You can't, can you? Because daddy's locked away in Azkaban, isn't he?"

A tinge of pink crept up in the blonde's cheeks.

Taryn suddenly noticed both the brunette and the red head boy eyeing them. Before the blonde could come up with a come back, he noticed their gaze and turned around looking annoyed.

"We're not finished…" He growled at the group before he stalked away.

"Never are…." The brunette sighed.

Disappointed that no punches were thrown and no blood was shed, Chris shook his head and picked up the pace back to normal and returned back to the compartment, followed by the twins.

"Well that was interesting…yet not all that fun-filled…" Victoria sighed sitting down as Chris closed the door.

"I hope not EVERYONE is that hostile here." Taryn said in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up Taryn! You just need to know how to play back. Act dirty. Pull a few tricks here and there." Victoria responded rolling her eyes.

"She's right you know…" Chris said nodding.

"Yeah well…I've never really been a trouble-maker unlike some people! I think rules were made for a reason!"

"Yeah…for breaking!" Chris said laughing.

Victoria laughed at his comment…Taryn only sighed.

Suddenly Chris stopped laughing and looked serious. "Dude! Do you realize who that guy was?"

"What guy?" Victoria asked confused.

"The guy who we saw arguing just a few minutes ago….the one with the black hair."

"Um…That was the first time I've seen him so no…I don't know who he is."

"HARRY POTTER!" Chris said triumphantly.

"Whatever, I doubt it…" Victoria yawned.

Taryn's reaction was opposite. She sat up straight in her chair, wide-eyed, "Really? Seriously? No way! You really think so?"

"Oh here we go again…" Victoria said rolling her eyes. Everyone knew her sister, knew she had the biggest crush on Harry Potter. Even though they had never met him…they knew who he was from school…Who didn't!

"Yeah…I really think it was him…oh well…we'll check on that later…for now I'm tired and sleeping. Wake me up when we get there."

"Me too!" Victoria said curling up on the seat.

Taryn couldn't sleep…not when the guy she had been dreaming of was so close!

"This place is…..amazing!" Taryn exclaimed looking at the high arch above them as they entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Dyasear! Jerhans!" A loud sharp voice rang over the buzz of the crowd.

The three turned around and found themselves facing a stern looking witch in emerald green robes. "Yes Ma'am?" Chris said politely.

"I'm glad you made it. Would you follow me please?" She turned around and walked into a side chamber without waiting for a response, forcing the 3 to follow in her wake.

"Victoria Dyasear. Taryn Dyasear. Chris Jerhans, I am Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts! If you would just wait in here for a few moments, you will be introduced and sorted separately after the 1st years." She said before sweeping back out of the room.

Taryn recoiled, now nervous. Would she have to take a test on what she already knew? Was she ahead? Behind?

Victoria just bit her lip…What if she had to get in front of the school? She couldn't stand to make a social disaster out of her first night!

Chris looked bored….he honestly didn't care.

About 15 minutes later the witch returned and beckoned them into the corridor again.

"Professor Dumbledore is just introducing you." She said, and just beyond a pair of large oak doors they could hear the soft murmur.

Before they knew what was happening they were being ushered into the hall, a room full of faces staring at them. The hall was amazing! 4 long tables stretched across the length, students sat side-by-side at each table.

"---All the way from the Salem Witch Institute and AAW Academy…All American Wizarding Academy for those who don't know already, I would like you to welcome our new students! They will all be 6th years, and will now be sorted into houses." An old man with maroon robes and a long white beard was saying then nodded to Professor McGonagall.

"Jerhans Chris, you first!"

Slowly Chris walked forward and put on an old hat that Professor McGonagall was holding out to him. A voice suddenly filled his ears.

'Ahh! We have ourselves a little troublemaker! Oh…but there is also bravery, loyalty and a passion for success….Hmm….where to put you….I know…SLYTHERIN!'

All at once one of the 4 tables erupted in cheers and the other 3 applauded politely, and Chris went to go sit with them.

"Dyasear, Taryn, come on!"

Shaking slightly, Taryn walked to the professor and put on the hat. 'Well now….' It whispered in her ear 'yes…you are quite unique. Many strong qualities…lets see….oh I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!'

The table on the far left cheered and Taryn went to sit with them, next to the red-head girl she saw on the train.

"And that leaves you….Miss Dyasear."

Victoria nodded and fearfully stepped forward. The hat slipped over her head and a voice immediately spoke to her. 'Many different traits you have…determined and strong willed, hard working, brave, loyal, yet you also have a certain disregard for rules…Hmm…Well….Its the only way…SLYTHERIN!'

She sighed and went to join Chris at the now cheering table.

Taryn quietly observed the people in her new house, most of them were talking to each other. Harry Potter, she could see, was talking to the brunette and red head from the train.

Taryn turned to see the red head's sister watching her.

"Hey, I'm Ginny Weasley." She said with a friendly smile.

Not really wanting to talk, Taryn nodded in greeting and looked back at Harry Potter.

"You'll really like it here, it's really great. What was you're name again?" Ginny asked.

"Taryn Dyasear." Taryn answered reluctantly.

Suddenly, the plates on the 4 house tables filled with food. Taryn looked at the many different dishes and grabbed a little of everything.

"I've always loved the welcome feast. Especially now that it's got me away from Ron and Hermione." Ginny scowled down near the center of the table, where Harry was.

"Ron and Hermione?"

"My brother Ron, sitting next to Harry, and Hermione the one with bushy brown hair. I swear, no respect to the other people of my house, snogging everywhere."

"How many brothers do you have?" Taryn asked.

"6 older brothers." The younger girl sighed.

"I'm happy with just Victoria and Chris. They are such troublemakers though."

Ginny nodded in understanding, "I know the feeling, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are major troublemakers. Every year they get into trouble."

"They'd be good friends, then." Taryn chucked.

"I doubt it; Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other." Ginny shrugged.

"I think I can fix that." Taryn had an uncharacteristically mischievous look in her eyes.

On the other side of the Hall, Victoria and Chris sat and talked.

"Taryn is planning something, I know it." Chris said, staring at the girl that was like his sister.

"I think your right, Chris." Victoria's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "What Taryn has planned, can't have anything to do with us right?"

"No." Chris looked rather uncertain about this though.

Unknowingly, Victoria didn't notice the blonde boy from the train watching her. Chris, however, did notice and looked at the other guy coldly when Victoria wasn't looking.

After dessert, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"Time for the school notices, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds to all students; as is the village to all below 3rd year. Still no magic in the hallways and outside of classes. No one is aloud to wander the castle after hours." At this Dumbledore gave a pointed look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Now, I bet you are all tired, off to bed!"

The normal loud scraping sound from the benches echoed around the hall and the teens all headed for their dorms. Taryn following Ginny and Victoria and Chris following some prefect.

It was around midnight in the Slytherin 6th year girls dorm when Victoria sighed and slipped the green hangings out of her way and left her dorm room. In the common room Victoria ran into Chris.

"Can't sleep?" She questioned.

Chris shook his head. "Nope, wanna go on the grounds for a bit?"

"Yes, let's go."

"What about Taryn?"

"She'll be there; I swear this is the only thing she'll do to risk herself getting into trouble." Victoria rolled her eyes and she and Chris silently slipped out the portrait hole, not knowing a certain blonde boy had listened to every word. He too left the common room to tail the two.

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry Potter was just about to fall asleep in his armchair when Taryn rushed out of her dorm and out the portrait, she was clutching something slivery in her hands; an invisibility cloak! What was she doing? Harry thought getting up and exiting after her and headed to the entrance hall, not thinking about the Marauder's Map in his trunk.

When Harry reached the entrance hall it was deserted except for three animals, a snow leopard, an artic fox, and a tiger, all walked out the front door.

"Where did Taryn go?" He whispered while heading back to his dorm. Harry looked out of the large windows and saw the fox try to tackle the snow leopard without much luck.

"Where the hell did they go!" Malfoy growled to no one. Suddenly he passed a window and saw three animals playing around together.

AN: Well, what do you think? And be honest, please! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SOSOSOSO sorry for the incredibly late update…we've been so busy! But we promise to update so much sooner from now on!

Chapter Two: The First Confrontations

The three animagus's playfully jumped around with each other, unaware of the icy cold gray eyes watching from nearby, and the piercing green watching them from several stories above.

Draco found the sight quite interesting and he inched further ahead. He was particularly interesting in the snow leopard. It had light pink pads on the bottom of its paws. Surely not a normal trait for just any snow leopard to have?

The tiger suddenly turned to Draco, its eyes, he swore narrowed dangerously and he saw a shine of sharp teeth. Scared for either his life, or his brand new robes, he ran for the castle. Not even bothering to turn around and see if the beast was following.

The tiger turned to the others, and in an instant they were gone, just as fast as they had appeared.

Mmmmmmmmm

The next morning Victoria woke up early, before the even sun had risen on the horizon. She went to the common room, summoned a candle, and began to read a book she had brought along with her, "A spell, A kiss, A love" It was a racy romance with a witch who fell in love with a wizard, living as a muggle.

Quietly she turned the page and heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She knew it wasn't Chris because he slept in, Other than that, she really didn't care who it was.

"Well well, the new girl doesn't need her beauty sleep, does she? No early morning primping for first classes?" A cold drawl came from behind her in her ear.

Jumping, she lost grip of the book and it slid off the chair and onto the floor with a soft thump. She turned her head and found herself face to face with the blonde haired boy from the train.

"The 'New girl' Isn't all that high maintenance…and really doesn't care what others think of how she looks!" She replied, bending over the side of the chair to retrieve the book.

"Does she now? Well…I like that attitude…" He said with a grin. "The name's Draco…Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand.

"Victoria….Victoria Dyasear." She replied, slipping her hand into his. His touch was warm, yet still sent tingles up her spine. They increased when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Dyasear."

Victoria stared at him. He was certainly being quite the gentleman. Far from the bastard she had a glimpse of on the train.

"Would you like me to show you around the castle and grounds maybe a little later after breakfast?" He asked her.

"Sure, that would be nice. Its such a big place…my old school in America wasn't NEARLY as big as this one!"

"Its really not that big once you get used to it…just watch out for Filch, the caretaker, his cat, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves, the poltergeist…And if you're going to sneak out, best make sure you don't get caught. Punishments are hell!"

Victoria had to just smile. She could sneak around no problem, she was after all the trouble-maker and party-go-er! "I think I have good enough sneaking abilities to not get caught, Malfoy…"

"Is that so? Well…why don't you PROOVE it and sneak out now? Before hours, before breakfast, right now, with me." He said challengingly.

"Ok, you're on. Lets go." She replied with a mad twinkle in her eye.

"Seriously?" Draco asked, his eyes widening. He honestly hadn't expected her to say yes…most girls wouldn't have the nerve.

"Don't look surprised…I'm not a complete good-girl." She said with a slight laugh.

"Could have fooled me…you don't look like one to break rules often…"

"Looks can be deceiving Malfoy…" She said with a wink then walked calmly, leisurely and confidently out into the corridor. He stayed there looking at where she disappeared in shock. This girl had DEFFINATLY caught his attention. His sights where on her…and he usually got what he wanted. Grinning, and deciding he would have her eventually, he got up and followed.

Mmmmmmmm

Harry stood by the windowsill in the common room, looking out over the great lake. In one hand a firewhiskey that another student smuggled him for a few spare galleons. In the other hand…was a photograph. In it were the smiling faces of Sirius, his mom, and his dad. Emotion clogged his throat when he glanced at it once more and he took another gulp of the drink. He never was a big drinker…some nights…he just need SOMETHING!

He thought of all that had been ripped from him just because of Voldemort. He took another sip.

Not only that, but Ron was being distant as ever, always busying himself with Hermione, and Ginny…well Ginny tried but she was leading a whole different life.

He heard soft footsteps approaching him but didn't bother looking up. For one- He was pretty much close to drunk and didn't feel like socializing, and two- he was so far in the shadows off to the side, he doubted whether anyone could see him anyways.

He heard the person, whoever it was, settle themselves on the couch. Considering the soft manner they did so, he assumed it was a girl. Great. The last thing he needed right now…

He shrank deeper into the shadows and heard the sound of a quill on parchment. It would start then stop. Then start again as if she was finding it hard to say what she wanted to say. Then there was a sniff. A small sob.

Oh dear Merlin! The girl was having an emotional break down! He was not going to stand here like an idiot, this girl obviously needed to be alone. He emerged from the shadows and saw the scared looking new girl looking back at him with wide eyes. Silently, he walked right passed her and started up the stair case. All he wanted was to be alone.

Or was it? Wasn't that why he had come down there in the first place? Because he was TIRED of being alone? Stopping, he slowly turned and stood right in front of her. She looked up from her tear-stained parchment.

"Are you Okay?" He asked her. Immediately she could tell he had been drinking, his speech was already slurring…and judging from the still not even half-empty container of fire-whiskey he didn't drink much. Drinkers couldn't drink that little…and have an effect already.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" She managed to say. Then she wipped the tears embarrassed with the back of her hand and stood up in front of him. She hastily grabbed the bottle from him and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"I think you've have enough to drink, Mr. Potter…" She said quietly tossing the bottle into the fire. It hissed and sparked up immediately, consuming the alcohol, and staining the bottle black.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" Harry burst out angrily. This was not what he wanted right now. He didn't want another Hermione on his case.

"I think you were! Now go on up to bed. I'll be here all night, I can't sleep. If you so much as peek your head out of your dormitory door, I'll have to have you binded in your bed with a full body binder! Hear me?"

His eyes grew wide…This girl was intimidating! "Whatever" He scowled and marched off into his room. She didn't see him for the rest of the night.

Mmmmm

Chris and Victoria sat at the end of the Slytherin house table during breakfast.

"And WHY didn't you sleep well last night?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. "You should have gotten some sleep Vic, its our first day of classes!"

"I know but still…I just couldn't sleep." Victoria took a chance to glance in Draco's direction. He was in some conversation with another boy. He looked quite bored…that is until he looked over and grinned at Victoria. She smiled back then turned her attention back to Chris.

"What are you acting so weird about lately?" He glanced at Draco's direction then gave a sigh and leaned back "Of course…honestly Victoria, I thought you would actually MEET someone before setting your sights on someone! He could be a…a…follower of you-know-who! And he really doesn't seem like a good guy."

"What do you care?" She asked heatedly, her cheeks flushing, and her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I CARE because you're my best friend. That's why!" He retorted back.

"God Chris, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 16…and I'm going to do what I please!" She yelled throwing her napkin down and getting up, walking swiftly from the table.

Taryn barely noticed the outburst, as she was in a interestingly deep conversation at the Gryffindor table…..

A/N: review? Please? We've been up all night to get this up…and reviews would be nice!


End file.
